


Во имя Луны

by VanilLemon_Sky



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка на кинк-фест: Кит и Иван вместе смотрят аниме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во имя Луны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Name of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243534) by [futuresoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuresoon/pseuds/futuresoon). 



\- А это… Как, скажи еще раз, называется то, что мы собираемся смотреть? – спросил Кит.

Он даже не понял, почему Иван позвал именно его, но ради уз дружбы решил не заострять на этом внимание. Друзья проводят иногда время друг с другом и делят интересы между собой, так ведь? И на самом деле неважно, какого именно рода увлечение. Чем бы это ни было, для дружбы это не помеха.

Иван посмотрел на него:

\- Сейлор Мун, - произносит он. – Это что-то вроде истории про супергероев. О девочках-подростках в матросках.

Кит пытается представить Карину и Паолинь в военно-морской форме, впрочем, безрезультатно. Ну что ж, он полагает, не у всех есть спонсор для составления костюмов индивидуально каждому; в их случае, если одному члену команды понравилось что-то, то и остальные последуют за ним, и вовсе не для того, чтобы наглядно показать чувство сплоченности. К тому же, военная форма в большом почете.

\- Верно-верно, – произносит он, устраиваясь на диване.

Квартира Ивана на вид очень занимательна. Некоторые супергерои тратят огромные суммы своих заработков на роскошные вещи – картины, бассейны и другие предметы мебели для своих домов, настолько больших, что их впору сравнивать с небольшой страной. Другие – хотя Кит не всех их знает лично – разбрасываются деньгами на вечеринки, спиртные напитки и другие увеселительные препараты. Сам же Кит большинство своих денег жертвует на благотворительность. Лучший способ бороться с преступлениями – оградить людей от становления на путь отчаяния, а соответственно, и совершения глупостей, за которыми следует наказание. Квартира Ивана была довольно-таки большой и ухоженной, но почти… пустой. Или, несомненно, была бы, не будь здесь стеллажей вдоль каждой стены, заполненными комиксами, DVD, фигурками персонажей – ну в общем, всем тем, от чего, как полагал Кит, сейчас фанатеет молодежь. Ему даже показалось, что он заметил коллекционные карточки Хироу-ТВ, тщательно рассортированные. Но больше всего внимания в гостиной привлекал, да и занимал, конечно же, телевизор. Ну и аудио система с диваном. К слову сказать, очень удобный диван. Иногда лучшая трата денег – усовершенствование простых вещей.

Иван вставил диск и устроился на диване. Он сидит в такой неуклюжей позе, какую обычно принимают, когда в комнате присутствует кто-то еще, хотя обычно разваливаются так, как им удобно. Это заставляет Кита задуматься еще и о том: ''А приходил ли сюда еще кто-нибудь, кроме него? И приглашал ли Иван вообще кого-нибудь?'' Ход его мыслей прерывает чашка с попкорном, врученная ему Иваном. С зеленым попкорном. Кит недоуменно моргает.

\- … со вкусом зеленого чая, произносит Иван, нажимая Play, в то время как Кит занят рассматриванием попкорна. Он все же решает его попробовать, удивляясь приятному вкусу. Хотя и соленому.

Экран взрывается яркими красками. Из динамиков льется энергичная музыка. На фоне луны появляется силуэт длинноволосой девушки с кошкой, а женский голос по-японски начинает петь о целеустремленности и лунном свете. Несмотря на количество появившихся персонажей, Кит все еще не замечает костюмов, но их, возможно, покажут потом. Пение прекращается, и теперь на экране та длинноволосая девочка просыпается и начинает суетиться, боясь опоздать в школу. Кит чавкает попкорном. По мере развития событий, история не кажется слишком уж драматичной.

На середине эпизода – когда негодяй-продавец пытается вручить драгоценности с явно злым намерением ничего не подозревающей героине – Кит замечает, что Иван наблюдает за ним. Не в открытую, но его взгляд периодически задерживается на Ките, проверяя его реакцию. Кит же в свою очередь надеется, что все делает правильно. Он не хотел бы казаться незаинтересованным в чем-то, что важно для его друга. К тому же шоу развлекательное, он ведь выдержит? Стараясь сильно не зацикливаться, Кит постарался взволнованно выдохнуть, когда злой продавец украшений напал на подругу главной героини. Иван продолжал поглядывать на него, и выглядел при этом менее нервничающим, чем до этого.

Говорящая кошка сообщает девочке, что она избранная и, после обязательных сомнений, выкрикивает магическую фразу, которая видоизменяет ее костюм. Кит хотел бы с такой же легкостью облачаться в костюм; ведь в его форме такое огромное количество деталей, которые обязательно должны надеваться в правильном порядке, а еще шлем, честно говоря, чертовски тяжелый. Он даже представить не может, каково Котецу и Барнаби, которые уж точно сами не в состоянии их надеть. Да и облачение Ивана он ни разу не видел. Нужно будет как-нибудь посмотреть, с разрешения последнего, конечно же.

После появления подозрительного молодого человека, который, впрочем, им помог, подлый торговец побежден – ну, то есть злое нечто, притворившееся им – и девочка вернулась к повседневной жизни. Далее появились титры, и уже другой женский голос поет другую японскую песню, да и изображения на заднем плане не такие красочные, какие были в начале. Кит поворачивается к Ивану, который смотрит на него в ожидании.

\- Это было забавно, - произносит Кит. Он рад тому, как от этих слов глаза парня, сидящего рядом, буквально засияли. – Приятно видеть историю, в которой герой может спасать других просто ради их безопасности, не так ли?

Не то, чтобы его работа – далекая от этого – ему не нравилась, но некоторые ее особенности Кита точно не радуют. Это и в самом деле приятно – наблюдать за теми, кто и понятия не имеет с чем они, герои, сталкиваются ежедневно.

\- Да, так и есть, – соглашается Иван, а затем нерешительно добавляет: – Не хочешь еще посмотреть?

\- Конечно! – отвечает Кит, радуясь и в этот раз, когда видит, как Иван немного расслабляется. Их работа полна стресса и нервотрепки, поэтому не стоит еще и беспокоиться о том, как и где проводишь свободное время. Еще одна порция попкорна, за которой он не замечает прислонившегося к нему плеча Ивана.

 

***

После этого, Кит все больше и больше времени проводит в квартире Ивана. Чем дольше они смотрят Сейлор Мун, тем больше появляется персонажей, а сюжет становится все сложней и запутанней, и Кит действительно заинтересован в происходящем на экране. Он, конечно же, смотрел мультики, будучи маленьким, но они были не настолько продолжительными, как Сейлор Мун, в котором развитие персонажей идет на протяжении двухсот серий, и не с таким закрученным сюжетом и почти ощутимой опасностью всего происходящего. Сейлор-Воительницы – настоящая команда и друзья, какими бы хотел видеть Кит себя и других Некстов, сплоченные и часто проводящие время друг с другом вне работы. Если быть откровенным, ему нравится наблюдать за супергероями, все еще остающимися таковыми, не подвергающимися давлению со стороны публики и финансов, не волнующимися о рейтинге. Усаги сражается с королевой Берилл, потому что она причиняет боль людям. И больше это ни с чем не связано.

К тому же Иван, кажется, рад смотреть это не в одиночку. А местоположение фигурок на полках поменялось, выдвинув Воительниц вперед, так же как и на стенах остались плакаты лишь этого сериала, которые, как утверждает Иван, он периодически меняет. И Кит ему верит.

Выражение лица Ивана, когда Кит отличает каждого персонажа аниме, манги и СераМуи-мюзиклов Сейлор Мун стоит того, чтобы их запомнить, даже если все это ему нравится не настолько сильно, как Ивану. (А еще Кит до сих пор понятия не имеет, как связаны между собой матроска и Сейлор Мун).

**Author's Note:**

> Переводчик Сейлор-мун не смотрел и уверен, что где-то что-то передал неверно.


End file.
